


Break Free

by RandomFan4EVER



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFan4EVER/pseuds/RandomFan4EVER
Summary: Vector's reign really sucks and he knows it.
Kudos: 5





	Break Free

Vector will be a mad prince, not a tragic one.

That is what he decided. He doesn't remember when, but that doesn't matter. He is a terrible person. He killed his own parents. He deserves this kind of sorrow.

He recently made a peace treaty with the surrounding lands.

Now it has to be broken.

Vector tries to ignore the pain in his heart as the happiness of his people he worked so hard for slips through his hands.

Every time the prince makes a decision that goes against his will, he feels the surge of power.

He doesn't care where the power comes from. As long as it is his, he doesn't care.

At least that is what he tells himself.

The people don't like it.

They don't want to go to war. Vector doesn't want to go to war.

Why are they doing this? Nash's country isn't even a neighbouring one. They have nothing to gain. This war serves no purpose.

But somehow they are willed to by this mysterious force possessing them. Both Vector and his army.

Vector places a weird crest above him where he duels Nash and absolutely decimates the opposing army.

He doesn't know why. What even is that crest? Why Nash? Why is that bastard so special?

Vector decides he doesn't like Nash. Or anything surrounding him.

When Vector comes home the real trouble starts.

Somehow the people changed back to how they used to be before.

Vector wants to be able to do that to, but he can't. Not after all he has done. All that is left is to go straight ahead. Further into the shadows of horror.

He wonders if he will ever see the light shining again.

His people know. They know their prince will never be what he used to be.

Prince Vector can not trust anyone. After all, how can he trust someone when he can not even trust himself. If there is a hell he deserves to go there.

There is a reason they never crowned him king. He will forever be the mad prince.

People talk way to much behind his back. Vector knows quite a few of the rumours. There is one for basically everything.

Nothing could happen in the palace without the people suspecting the prince is behind it. They don't trust him. So much for their good omen prince.

It is not like he actually had gotten attached to any of his servants or something.

Do they truly care about him if they can not see through his mask?

Vector tries to not let it get to him. He is unbothered by everything. Of course nothing can bother him.

It is not like his parents are dead, his country has turned against him, he is waging a war he never wanted and it is still not over!

What else has Vector to lose, right? Certainly not his sanity. He lost that long ago.

Nash better comes here soon so Vector can end this. End HIM.

His people call him childish. It is to be expected. Vector was always weak.

The only way they seem to take him seriously is when he threatens to execute them. Kill them slowly and painfully. Make them beg for their lives.

It seems that if Nash doesn't come soon enough, Vector will be dethroned. Not like he officially has the throne anyway.

He should have been killed a long time ago, but every assassin mysteriously dropped death. The mysterious power that surrounds him acting up again.

Seems like not only did Vector get a blessing of the goddess of peace, but from the god of war as well.

When Nash finally comes, his land has run empty. His people either fled or killed. Vector's heart equally void. He really is a zero.

The spirits drag Vector with them. The people who used to be as possessed like him, are not anymore.

Vector wishes he could be as strong as them and break free.


End file.
